Hino de Nosso Dia deMorte
by hateyuforever
Summary: Ele vive em uma cidade a beira do colapso, governada pelo tirano que tirou tudo dele. Em um mundo que o odeia pelo pelo que é, Tails descobre o mais difícil é confiar. Muitos OC, AU.


HINO DE NOSSO DIA DE MORTE

CAPÍTULO 1 – PELE E PECADO

"_Nós vamos conseguir, querido. Nós vamos ficar bem."_

Ele tinha quatro anos. Ele tinha a mente recém-desenvolvida de um garoto de sete anos, a coordenação motora de um de seis e a capacidade emocional de entulho queimado. E, mesmo assim, havia coisas que uma criança prodígio não conseguia entender. Os gritos mortais daqueles que amava e o fogo refletindo em olhos frios de cor safira... Ele não conseguia entender por que aquilo estava acontecendo. Uma mente tão brilhante quanto à do vulpino não conseguia entender por que sua família morria a seu redor.

"_Vamos brincar de esconde-esconde, querido. Vá se esconder."_

Ele esperou horas para sua mãe o achar. Determinado a ganhar a brincadeira, ele ignorou os gritos que vinham de fora, o cheiro de madeira queimando, e outro cheiro ainda pior que passava pelo ar. Ele se encontrava encolhido em uma esquina do porão, suas pernas atrás de uma caixa com fotografias de família enquanto seus braços encontravam proteção nas sombras de uma caixa contendo suas roupas de bebê. Ficando sedento, ele decidiu acabar a brincadeira a fim de beber algo, Ele subiu as escadas, dois degraus por vez, para dizer a sua mãe que havia desistido quando houve um barulho ensurdecedor.

Seu pai caiu pela porta como uma boneca de panos, quebrando-a e o desequilibrando. Após o choque inicial, seu pai o envolveu em um abraço, enquanto absorvia o choque, e caiu no chão do porão com força devastadora. Ele se livrou do aperto de seu pai, braços pesados, e virou-se para a escada, onde agora descia um enorme robô. Ele não conseguiu perceber detalhes, labaredas lambendo toda a superfície ao seu redor, enquanto seu corpo estava coberto com uma substância negra.

Adrenalina correndo por suas veias, ele virou-se novamente para seu pai, puxando seus bigodes e cabelos em uma tentativa de fazê-lo abrir os olhos. Ele o fez, mas suas orbes pálidas e azuis irradiavam tristeza e derrota, algo que até mesmo _ele_ conseguia entender.

"_Meu soldadinho..."_

O pequeno raposo começou a chorar. Seu pai não se levantaria. Havia diversos cortes profundos em seus lados, seu corpo manchado de rubro, seco e fresco. Sua espinha havia feito um nojento_ shuck_, sua perna havia batido em um cano quebrado, a dilacerando no processo.

"_Voe agora...Pra longe... Tails..."_

"_Papa!"_

O robô agora estava quase sobre eles, a escada há muito havia quebrado sob seu peso, o fazendo atingir o solo e causar um tremor por toda a casa. Ele agarrou a camisa de seu pai.

_Levanta!LEVANTA!_

"_Eu te amo, filho." _

Ele colocou sua mão mais próxima em seu rosto, mas esta logo voltou ao chão, onde permaneceu.

"_Voe pra longe agora. Vá, e não volte mais."_

"_Mas-"_

"_AGORA!"_

A mão mecânica desceu sobre eles, capturando uma de suas caudas em um grande impacto, rasgando a pele e torcendo o osso. O pequeno raposo gritou em agonia, tentando rotar suas caudas. Porém, a dor em sua cauda esquerda aleijou o movimento. Ele encarou o robô, enxugando as lágrimas em seu braço e pulando sobre sua cabeça, o usando como uma plataforma para pular para fora do porão. No topo da escada, ele correu o mais depressa possível até dar uma freada brusca.

Em meio ao entulho de sua casa, e o cheiro de carcaças queimando, sua mãe encontrava-se morta, o sangue e as cinzas expulsando o oxigênio e tomando sua residência. Um colar quebrado azul e branco jazia em seus pés. Balas enfeitavam seu abdômen, iluminado pelas luzes da cozinha. Ele parou completamente inseguro do que fazer, sua visão embaçando ao ponto em que não conseguia mais ver através das lágrimas.

_Mãe!MÃE!_

"_Nós vamos conseguir, bem."_

Houve outro barulho aporta, uma silhueta fez-se visível a porta, com outra estranhamente arredondada apontou para ele,sua voz sem emoção.

"_Livre-se do pequeno também."_

"_Sim Eggman."_

Ele agora se encolheu de medo e tristeza, virando-se e disparando ao seu quarto, esperando que as paredes oferecessem algum abrigo. Apesar de ser um prodígio, foi a maior idiotice que ele podia ter feito naquela noite. Na porta do seu quarto, ele tropeçou em sua cauda moribunda e seu tornozelo foi agarrado, seu pequeno corpo sendo arrastado de volta para um corredor.

Chutando e gritando, ele foi segurado nos braços do soldado quando - _Um soldado!_

Ele era humano! Essa era sua chance!

Ele olhou para cima, uma figura tão negra que sua própria mente havia se curvado e não via a maldade em seus atos.

Ele agarrou o braço do soldado e mordeu força o suficiente para sangrar, efetivamente o livrando do aperto. Sem perder tempo, ele refez seu caminho até seu quarto, chegando a janela, tropeçando em brinquedos e cobertas espalhados, admirando sua insignificância agora que balas choviam em sua direção geral.

"_Mutantes estúpidos! Fique parado, pirralho!"_

Ele pulou da janela, mirando o telhado mais próximo. Seu corpo dolorido, ele conseguiu descer a um beco, menos arranhado do que se só tivesse caído e...

Ele estava lotado de carcaças de Mobians.

Ele distinguiu a forma de robôs e soldados se aproximando a sua frente. Ignorando a dor em seu corpo,ele se virou e correu, correu, correu, correu...

**PARTE 1 – GRAND PRIX**

** 10 anos depois.**

Tails estava pronto para odiar qualquer divindade nesse momento. Seria melhor do que apostar corrida com o entediante ponteiro dos minutos enquanto esse realizava sua entediante trajetória pelo entediante relógio que estava (entediantemente!) posicionado no topo da parede. Eles não estavam livres para sair até a porcaria de o sino tocar, e o estúpido sino não tocaria por mais quase meia-hora. Ele arrastou suas mãos por seu roso,trazendo pele consigo e deixando a parte inferior de seus olhos a mostra.

"Fique com a cara assim muito tempo, e ela não vai voltar ao normal"

"Só se você a impedir de voltar" Ele apoiou uma bochecha em um punho e virou-se, encarando Silver. O ouriço branco simplesmente sorriu. "Aliás, por que você está aqui? Nãodeveria brincar com alguém do seu tamanho?"

"Você está usando isso em um contexto completamente errado, Tails." Ele logo apresentou a mesa as suas botas, rindo " Além disso,não é como se eu tivesse uma escolha" Ele adicionou, em um sussurro "Não é como se você tivesse muitos amigos nesse lugar."

"Você tinha que dizer o óbvio?" Tails resmungou baixo, apenas alto o suficiente para o ouriço o ouvir. Ele já sabia que não era muito popular. Um dos motivos os quais ele não seria popular era o fato que ele estava duas séries acima da sua idade. Ele tinha catorze anos e estava na décima série, e a maioria simplesmente o considerava esnobe.

E aí tinha Silver, que não era nem permitido pensar como os outros. Dar voz a tais pensamentos e ele estaria preso nas ruas logo em seguida.

"Se fosse eu, preferiria que alguém continuasse me lembrando." Solver disse sarcasticamente. Houve um chamado do fundo da sala e Silver virou-se. Ele recusou um convite de outro de seus amigos de sentar ao seu lado simplesmente por que tal convite não estava estendido a Tails. "Aposto como você está grato que nós só temos mais aproximadamente vinte e três minutos disso, não?"

"Atenuação do século, Silver." Ele riu baixo e reclinou a cabeça. Apenas para receber um saco plástico nela. Ele gritou indignado, enquanto o culpado empurrava mais o saco por seus ombros, ao ponto de ele ter que usar suas garras a fim de livrar-se das mãos que insistiam em querer lhe sufocar. Ele estava pouco consciente do que estava ocorrendo, até, finalmente, retirar o saco plástico de sua cabeça, reconhecendo-o como um saco de lixo.

Silver havia pulado sobre a mesa e derrubado o culpado, o imobilizando no chão com um pé. "O que diabos você tem de errado?"

"Tudo brincadeira, parceiro". Tails ainda estava tentando recuperar o fôlego, mas quando olhou por sobre a mesa, viu que não era ninguém que ele reconhecesse. Provavelmente seu nome começava com M ou D.

"Você nota que ele podia muito bem o processar por esse tipo de tratamento, não? Só por que ele é mais novo e mais inteligente que você, isso não olhe dá o direito de ser um hipócrita."

Tails abaixou a cabeça e depois a balançou. "Deixa, Silver."

Ele apertou mais a bota em seu peito, mas isso nãoimpediu que o culpado continuasse "Se ele vem pra essa escola, ele não tem dinheiro. Além disso, ele é só um mutante."

O raposo levantou tão rápido que a mesa a sua frente caiu em cima da pessoa que Silver imobilizara. "Eu tenho que tirar o lixo hoje, é isso que você quer dizer, certo?" Sua voz estava cheia de malícia e aborrecimento enquanto ele pegava o saco de lixo e deixava a sala. Silver liberou seu prisioneiro, notando que a mesa provavelmente o deixaria ocupado por um tempo, e seguiu Tails.

Ele estava acostumado com abuso por ser mutante, mas por algum motivo, ele não conseguia compreender completamente seus sentimentos quando algo assim acontecia.

"Você está bem?" Silver murmurou, o alcançando, enquanto ele caminhava pelo Campus. Tirar o lixo consistia em vasculhar o lugar e o deixar absolutamente limpo. Ele nem tinha certeza se era sua vez, mas tudo era uma desculpa válida para deixar aquela sala.

"Sim." Na verdade essas ocorrências ainda doíam. E ele não era bravo, nem tinha um senso de justiça como Silver. Na verdade, Silver não tinha muito senso de justiça, sendo um batedor de carteiras (e muito bom no que faz!), mas havia algo que o enjoava no modo como pessoas tratavam outras pessoas. Ele entendia a sina de Tails; ele, afinal, também era um mutante.

"E pensar que isso já uma rotina."

"Você não tem que lidar com isso." Tails respondeu, vendo Silver averiguar os arredores e estender sua mão sobre o concreto. Sem ninguém por perto, o raposo se sentia mais a vontade, afinal Silver era cercado por pessoas que não eram a favor de mutantes; até os rejeitavam. Ele olhou enquanto sua mão começou a brilhar com linhas azuis e lentamente diversas coisas ao redor da dupla começou a voar na direção do saco de lixo. Algo que teria levado os próximos vinte minutos levara em torno de trinta segundos. "Você pode simplesmente fingir ser normal."

"Mas, desconsiderando isso, você sabe que eu não conseguiria."

"Sim."

Eles viviam, afinal, em uma sociedade anti-mutantes. Estes com definição de possuir características, mentais ou físicas, não presente na maioria da população, sejam Mobians ou humanos. Para Tails, isso seria superinteligência e sua dupla cauda. Para Silver, Telekinesis.

"Era só sair de Soleanna, não?"

"Não é como se eu conseguisse sequer pensar em sair daqui." Um sorriso nostálgico fez-se presente até ele notar um pedaço de papel amassado aos seus pés. " Olha isso."

**Dr. Robotnick, melhor conhecido como 'Eggman' está sediando o**

_Primeiro Grand Prix de Extreme Gear de Soleanna_

**Interessado? Inscreva-se na ponta de Crisis City, em Megalo Station.**

** Inscrições terminam em sete de dezembro.**

** Entre rápido para ganhar...**

Tudo no panfleto parecia forjado. Parecia bom demais também.

Eggman era uma pessoa horrível. Dez anos atrás, ele havia sido a pessoa que começara o primeiro massacre contra mutantes, que matou seus pais e outros milhões de mobians e humanos. Ele não teria parado se não fosse o duque de Soleanna notar quantos inocentes estavam morrendo. Miles não entendia nada de política, a maioria das decisões tomadas por pessoas de poder levavam entediantemente a desastres sem sentido, e o pior é que Eggman conseguiu manter sua posição por ser o melhor amigo do duque. Ele era agora o cabeça da MeteoTech, com mais tecnologia e riquezas do que poderia querer, mas não fazia uma aparição pública há quatro anos, após um evento envolvendo outros homicídios.

Seu melhor amigo, Sonic, lutara contra Eggman desde que se lembrava. Sonic se considerava o "Escolhido do Povo" e lutava pelos direitos dos outros mutantes., mas não tinha muito o que fazer recentemente, com Eggman se resguardando. Com toda certeza tinha algo a ver com isso. Tinha mais coisa nesse Grand Prix do que se pensaria.

**Entre rápido para ganhar...**

** 800,000,000 de anéis...**

Aquilo entregava as suspeitas. Isso era dinheiro para a vida, qualquer um com tal quantia poderia deixar Metal City ( melhor conhecida como Crisis City) e se mudar para Station Square ou Castle Town, viver uma vida melhor. Tinha que ter uma pegadinha.

"Você vai entrar?" Silver perguntou entusiasmado.

"Uhn, não. Não quero me envolver em nada que o gordo organize; isso está gritando 'DESASTRE'." Ele tinha que admitir que sempre quisera se vingar de Eggman pelo que ele havia feito; ele era ridiculamente feliz com seus pais.

"Lê isso!" Disse Silver apontando para o fim da página.

**E um jantar com o próprio Eggman**

O coração de Tails pulou uma batida.

_Minha chance!_

Ele poderia se vingar,finalmente, em nome de seus pais e de todos que foram mortos no massacre, mas sem serem reconhecidos pela coroa. Mas então... Haviam tantos outros corredores mais rápidos, fortes e habilidosos que ele... Junte isso com a determinação de ganhar dinheiro e ele já era. Tinha que ter um jeito mais fácil de fazer Eggman aparecer.

Ele amassou o papel e o jogou no chão, pisando em cima dele em seguida.

"Não." Ele grunhiu.

"Vai recusar bóia grátis?" Silver perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Não faz diferença. Com aquele palhaço, é capaz de a comida ter acabado antes de eu me sentar." Naquele instante, o sino tocou e eles foram envolvidos em gritos alegres. A aula tinha acabado.

"Nos encontramos na oficina então?" Silver indagou, olhando para os portões do cemitério.

"Claro. Mande alguém comprar ingredientes genéricos. É a Amy que cozinha hoje."

"Sério? Viva! Sem mais carvão vegetal frito do Knuckles!" Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha antes de sair correndo. Miles viu ele sumir de vista e voltou sua atenção ao cemitério. Ele tentava fazer isso sempre em uma sexta, durante as aulas, mas ultimamente, ele havia estado tão ocupado ou desanimado que procrastinara a vinda até sentir calmo o bastante para visitar seus pais.

Seus corpos reais haviam sido incinerados, mas havia criado duas cruzes brancas, e plantava flores a sua volta sempre que podia gastar dinheiro com elas.

"Oi, mãe. Faz um tempo... Crisis City está a beira de uma crise econômica. Eu tento não me envolver muito, Shadow é o interessado em saber aonde o dinheiro do governo está indo." Ele depositou uma flor gentilmente e sentou de pernas cruzadas "Nos demos as boas vindas a mais alguém agora. Eu sei que vocês provavelmente iriam ralhar comigo agora, mas... sei lá... Eu estou feliz que Silver tenha se juntado a nós.

"Quer dizer, é financeiramente mais fácil viver com mais pessoas, certo? Crisis City é superpovoada, não tem muito espaço, mas se todos dividirem as contas de gás,luz e água, é mais fácil que viver sozinho, certo? É o que fizemos com o velho centro de treinamento militar,pai. O transformamos em uma oficina. Nós dificilmente nos vemos, exceto a noite de qualquer jeito – que seja, eu estou divagando aqui. Estou mantendo minhas notas... Uh... é complicado, mas não precisam se preocupar com acabou agora de qualquer jeito,e eu estou louco para só trabalhar com máquina de novo.

"É, vocês provavelmente iriam brigar comigo por fazer algo oficialmente ilegal. Mas até agora eu não vi nada moralmente errado sobre usar Extreme Gears, eles dão bastante dinheiro e, se usados corretamente, não machucam ninguém, certo?" Ele acariciou uma das flores na frente do túmulo de sua mãe. "Mas, claro, esse não é o caso quando você está tentando ensinar a Amy a usar um deles." Ele riu levemente e notou como estava ficando escuro "Vocês acham que os mutantes conseguirão um dia ter direitos como os 'normais'? Seria um futuro e tanto..."

Ele se levantou e espanou suas jeans sujas, fechando os olhos e lembrando os momentos em que seus pais lhe cantariam após um pesadelo. Ele abraçou as cruzes e deixou o cemitério em direção a oficina.

_Sinto sua falta._

Voltar para casa era provavelmente o melhor momento para o vulpino. Era quando ele poderia, enfim, trabalhar até desmaiar e virar a noite, só ele, clientes e máquinas. Máquinas maravilhosas que não falavam, gritavam e, principalmente, não diziam que ele tinha que tomar um maldito banho por cheirar a graxa. Mas, como sextas geralmente trazia poucos clientes, ele provavelmente reclamaria a rede na biblioteca com um de seus livros favoritos para se deixar imperturba-

"TAILS! SHADOW USOU TODA A ÁGUA QUENTE DE NOVO!" É, talvez não.

"Eu não usei, sua rata rosa, você que decidiu tomar banho nessa hora, quando, coincidentemente, só ha água fria."

"Você não me engana com esse seu blá-blá-blá!"

Tails tinha recém subido as escadas da oficina quando viu Shadow, esse secando os espinhos, e Amy, vestida em uma roupa de banho, gritando a plenos pulmões. Seu corpo doía, como geralmente acontecia quando ele tinha uma caminhada desconfortável da , mais o fato de que ele tomou o caminho mais longo para visitar seus pais, ele simplesmente não sentia disposto a lidar com essa besteira.

Ele ainda achava irônico que todos se viravam para ele, o membro mais jovem da Black Arms para resolver tais problemas.

Amy tinha quinze e Shadow acreditava ter em torno de vinte, mas, no momento, ambos aparentavam ter cinco anos de idade "Amy, eu já ligo o tanque de água quente, você deve ter ela em vinte minutos. Shadow, tem clientes lá embaixo. Como eles têm motos,eu assumo que sejam seus."

Por Tails ser menor de idade, o prédio estava no nome de Shadow, mas tudo lá dentro pertencia ao vulpino. Considerando que o negócio de Tails com Extreme Gears era ilegal, Shadow cuidava da fachada da oficina se tratar de algo normal que cuida de motos e coisas elétricas, mas oitenta e cinco por cento da renda vinha de Extreme Gears, de longe o jeito mais rápido e perigoso de se atravessar uma cidade. Não era difícil identificar alguém com tais veículos, mas o mesmo não se podia dizer sobre capturá-los. Diversos campeonatos eram organizados no submundo, para os mais ousados correrem, e provavelmente morrerem. Dificilmente se via um corredor com mais de vinte e cinco anos.

"Provavelmente" Shadow respondeu, virando-se para Amy e fazendo um rude gesto envolvendo a língua. Amy se avermelhou como um morango e pegou um de seus chinelos. Infelizmente, o ouriço, perceptivo, se abaixou antes que ele colidisse, deixando uma marca no rosto de Tails. Ele deixou um grunhido escapar enquanto o item caia no chão e Amy gritava suas desculpas.

Tails se virou de Amy a Shadow, que lutava para esconder um sorriso. Ele inspirou profundamente, antes de se abrir em um doce sorriso e falar com uma voz combinante "É melhor seu jantar ser maravilhoso, a não ser que queira encontrar algo extremamente desagradável na sua cama esta noite".

Abruptamente, neste momento, houve um grito no andar superior, o correr de pés e batidas de portas. Sonic e Silver estavam lutando para descer as escadas.

O prédio consistia em um meio arranha-céu instável. A oficina de Tails/ garagem de Shadow proviam a fundação, uma escadaria a partir dali levando ao andar com a sala de estar, os quartos de Shadow, Sonic e Knuckles, mais uma sacada, usada por Tails para testar seus projetos maiores, um jardim por cortesia de Amy, e uma academia militar. Uma escadaria em espiral levava ao terceiro andar, onde se encontrava o maior quarto de depósitos/ quarto de hóspedes, a cozinha, o quarto de Amy e um banheiro. Mais um nível e a estrutura ficava instável. Ele continha a biblioteca, um salão de artes e o quarto de Tails. O quarto de Silver, um nível acima, costumava ser um sótão, que levava para o telhado do qual se podia ver quase toda Soleanna, fato de deixava o ouriço irritado, visto que todos tinham que passar pelo seu quarto para chegar ao telhado.

No terceiro andar havia um buraco que Tails simplesmente não se importara em reconstruir e simplesmente botou uma plataforma. Eles tinham uma varanda dentro do prédio, muitas vezes o usando no lugar das escadas para chegar à sala de estar. Eles faziam em grande pressa; haviam caído no sofá vezes demais e não tinham certeza de quanto mais o móvel iria aguentar.

"Você pode ser tão marrento ás vezes..." Amy concluiu, erguendo as mãos.

"_Eu _sou marrento?!"

Silver e Sonic escolheram esse momento para erguer a cabeça sobre a varanda e gritar "O jantar tá pronto?"

"Ela ainda nem começou!" Ele deu de ombros, enquanto os dois ouriços desanimaram. Sonic foi fazer seja lá o que ele foi fazer, mas Silver continuou gritando.

"Amy, faz comida pra mais um, viu? A Blaze vai passar aqui."

"Você não podia avisar mais cedo que a namorada vinha?"

"Ela não é minha namorada!"

Tails riu e fez seu caminho até o quarto andar, onde se firmou na rede da biblioteca. Enquanto se aquietava, ele ouviu o resto da conversa.

"Agora vou ter que cozinhar pra mais dois. A Cream vai jantar aqui também"

Tails sentiu o sangue gelar quando ouviu o nome da presumidamente doce e inocente coelha. Cream roubara uma página de Amy sobre como "Espreitar Obsessão" e tornou-se para ele assim que completou dez anos. Ela geralmente passava os dias com sua presença o humilhando e constrangendo, da forma como Amy fazia com Sonic antes de (Graças a Solaris) reconhecer a causa perdida.

Ele desceu ao andar da cozinha e gritou "Por que diabos você convidaria ela?!"

"Talvez por ela ser minha melhor amiga? Por que você está implicando comigo? O Silver pode convidar a Blaze quando quiser!"

"Ugh! Sim, mas a relação de 'pombinhos amorosos' entre eles é mútua!"

Do sótão, Silver deu um grito indignado que foi emudecido pelos andares entre eles, mas soou algo como "Eu não estou apaixonado por ela!"

"Sim,você está!" Amy gritou de volta.

"Com certeza!" Knuckles gritou do seu próprio quarto.

"Sem dúvida alguma!" Sonic emendou da sala de estar.

"Vocês são estúpidos!" Silver gritou de volta.

"Bom, se você quer que eu cozinhe, você me dá permissão de convidar que eu quiser, capishe?" Amy estava em seus dias. Naqueles dias sua palavra era lei.

Tails suspirou indignado, botando os punhos na cintura e imitando a voz irritante da ouriça "Deus, você pode ser tão marrenta..."

A ouriça se virou lentamente, uma de suas facas favoritas na mão. "Repita. Isso."

"Merda!" Ele se abaixou a tempo de um projétil pontiagudo passar zunindo acima de sua cabeça e correu pelas escadas com uma assassina rosada em seu encalço.

Um jovem vulpino que morava em uma cidade a beira da quebra econômica. Em uma cidade em que o psicopata que matou sua família governa no lugar do duque. Ele trabalha dezoito horas por dia e estuda o resto. Ele trabalha com uma troca que é não somente arriscada, como ilegal.

Mas enquanto ele voltasse para casa para competições de gritos, caçar roupas de baixo sumidas e guerrear pela música mais alta no estéreo ele estaria bem.

Lar, doce lar.

Bem-vindo a vida de Miles Prower.


End file.
